the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Hive Updates
Being a member of the Hive means that usually one will receive Hive Updates. To receive these updates, members must be on the Matriarch's friend list. If one is not on the friend list, they will not be out of the clan, but they will also not receive Hive updates. Only more-regular Hive members over time will receive these updates. These updates will be sent Hivewide via message by the Matriarch. Within each Hive update, new games, modes, ranks, special rounds, groups, activities, and members of the unnatural ranks will be announced so that Hive members may know the most-present version of their clan. This page keeps track of previous Hive updates and their contents; there are different ages of updates. A new age is started when something major happens clanwide. Updates may be as rare as every 2 months, down to as common as once a week. These are previous Hive updates. (*Note: updates' ages 0-2 are not completely accurate; this page was after age 3 began, and all previous updates are based on memory). (*Note 2: Unofficial updates may be mere announcements or important things that were never sent out). The dates of the updates begin after age 3. Age 0 Updates These age 0 updates are all updates before Matriarch italian-stal. Update 0.0 *BadassOfDOD, BURNING-WITCH_, and CHAKRAMMblade create clan *Aliens vs Predator sector open *Matriarch rank added Unofficial Update 0.05 *Hive reaches 300 members *"Darts" game created Update 0.1 *New Matriarch cz1420 is now leader *Hive reaches 900 members *Initiation round created Update 0.2 *Hive reaches 1000 members *Facehugger, Drone, Praetorian, and Ravager ranks added *"Darts" game lost Age 1 Updates The age 1 updates are some of the first Hive updates during the earlier reign of italian-stal. Update 1.0 *New Matriarch italian-stal is now leader *Hive reaches 1400 members Update 1.1 *Power rounds created *Hive Races game created *Hive-and-Seek game created Update 1.2 *Warrior, Predalien, Bull Alien, Crusher, Xenorex, and Rhino Alien ranks added *Persecution round created *Coop Power subround created *Hive Sumo game created *Hive Tournament game created Update 1.3 *Empress rank added *Council group added *Council round created *King-of-the-Hive game created *Training added Update 1.4 *MILLERDUO first Empress *Guardian round created *Hive Pureblood Royale game created *Operation: Hive Frontier game created *Xeno mode added (Hive-and-Seek) Update 1.5 *Aliens:Colonial Marines sector open *chaosshadow18 second Empress *Hive Strategics game created *Death mode created (Hive Races) Update 1.6 *Chestburster, Runner, Carrier, Boiler, and Palatin ranks added *Hives or Tails mode added (King-of-the-Hive) *Subclans begin Age 2 Updates The second-age updates are the ones that largely brought the Hive into its shared power era, and is considered one of the most productive ages during italian-stal's reign. Here, most special ranks and groups originate to help the clan. Update 2.0 *alice_170 third Empress *Hive reaches 1500 members *Deacon and Queen ranks added *Hivebloods and Bulwark of the Royals groups added *Prestige system open; Mixblood, Pureblood, and Hiveblood levels created *Pureblood, Reaper, Rebirth, and Rank rounds created *Hive Strike game created *Boiling Point minigame added (Hive Strategics) Update 2.1 *Trivial Execute minigame added (Hive Strategics) *Horror mode added (Hive-and-Seek) Update 2.2 *Hive Domination game created *Hive Tours activity created Update 2.3 *Death Ninja minigame created (Hive Strategics) *Blitzkrieg mode created (Operation: Hive Frontier) *Whites of the Eyes mode created (Hive Pureblood Royale) Update 2.4 *Hive Infection game created *Surhival minigame added (Hive Strategics) Update 2.5 *Hive reaches 1600 members *King rank added *Mixblood Elites group added *Alpha round created *Quarantine mode added (Hive Infection) *Hives or Tails mode transferred (Hive Pureblood Royale) Age 3 Updates These are the next age of Hive updates, still during italian-stal's rule. Here, the Hive experienced a neutral and static point of activity. However, this is also the era of BadassOfDOD's return, and can be nicknamed the DOD era. Update 3.0 July 15, 2013 *BadassOfDOD returns, fourth Empress *Cocoon rank added *Protected mode created (King-of-the-Hive) Update 3.1 July 27, 2013 *mad_hatter_968 fifth Empress *The Hive of Fame group added *Legendary round created *Hive Sumo game lost (now a mode) *Sumo mode added (Hive Tournament) *Darts mode returns (Hive Pureblood Royale) *No more subclans as of August Update 3.2 August 9, 2013 *DEATHHOUNDS37 sixth Empress and Council full *Hive Trials activity created *Fortified mode created (King-of-the-Hive) Update 3.3 August 16, 2013 *alice_170 quits Council *Suicide mode created (Hive-and-Seek) *Deathpit mode created (Hive Tournament) Age 4 Updates These updates begin the Hive into its age of 2 console gameplay, led by the first Monarch, trajectory989. This age was also when the 2013 Recession occurred and the clan, despite the recent espansion, suffered a low point of inactivity. Update 4.0 August 25, 2013 *trajectory989 crowned first Monarch *Xbox360 sector now open *Hive Connections activity created *Doubleteam mode created (Hive Tournament) Update 4.1 September 3, 2013 *Hive reaches 1700 members *Bloodslayer round created *Coop Persecution round created *Capture-the-Leader mode created (Hive Domination) Unofficial Update 4.15 September 16, 2013 *Hive now Matriarch Hive *Hive begins 2013 Recession *italian-stal begins 4-month haitus *chaosshadow18 and mad_hatter_968 temporary Matriarchs *BadassOfDOD exiled from Council *Dark_Lycan108, MULTIPLAYER1999, and alice_170 temporary Empresses until December 25 Update 4.2 October 28, 2013 *italian-stal still 2 more months off *reminder of leaders *philip13_ fifth Empress Update 4.3 November 28, 2013 *italian-stal has one month left *CHAKRAMMblade returns, extra Empress *Death Persecution subround created Update 4.4 January 17, 2014 *Hive name returned *italian-stal returns *Hive exits 2013 Recession *Hive enters Wolf War, recruitment called Unofficial Update 4.45 January 18, 2014 *Wolf War called off Age 5 Updates The fifth age of updates began with the Hive's expansion into 3 videogames after the long Hive 2013 Recession and (abandoned) Wolf War, when the Hive started to rise in size and power again. This was especially evident in the rise of those with special rank, for Tournaments were held here. This is also one of the longest update eras in Hive history. Update 5.0 February 2, 2014 *mad_hatter_968 given Lead Empress role in GTA5 sector only *Grand Theft Auto V sector open *chaosshadow18 exiled from Council Update 5.1 April 13, 2014 *Hive reaches 1800 members *Omega round created *Hiveball game created *Slicing the Strike mode created (Hive Strike) *Grimm mode created (Hive Pureblood Royale) Update 5.2 'June 9, 2014 *Empress Tournament announced over next week *DARKWOLFPHOENIX returns, extra Empress *MILLERDUO quits Council *Hive's Rage group added *Academy round created *Military mode created (Hive-and-Seek) '''Update 5.3 ' June 22, 2014 *dinoshark2000, pet-shop980, and LydiaTheX3noGirl new Empresses from tournament *philip13_ quits Council *New Spectation Rule in effect '''Update 5.4 July 6, 2014 *DEATHHOUNDS37 exiled from Council, first Deacon *Queen Tournament announced over the next week Update 5.5 August 1, 2014 *untimentcreeper, Bibi1005, and MULTIPLAYER1999 new Queens from Tournament *New Uiicortul Rule in effect Unofficial Update 5.55 August 18, 2014 *King Tournament announced over next week Update 5.6 September 2, 2014 *kida77wolf fourth Queen *numnutsforever, MeatEater010, Hitman_Valentino, xXRagging_GirlXx, xx_MaYhEm_88_xx, LizTheXenoGirl13, and eyeofanubus new Kings from Tournament *Subclans return Age 6 Updates With the Hive finally filling its special ranks, the clan maintains mostly a plateau of development, with only some new ideals being introduced into the clan. The era is broken in by italian-stal reaching 500 initiates and finally passing cz1420 as the Matriarch with the least members initiated. During this era, the weak Monarch trajectory989 is usurped by sdrbuck234, who finally develops the Xbox sector. This is also italian-stal's final era as Matriarch, for this age of updates ends with the Matriarch Tournament and ultimately his usurpation by dragonsrule4444. Update 6.0 October 14, 2014 *sdrbuck234 eighth King *Hive reaches 1900 members Update 6.1 December 24, 2014 *Powergamer1998 (sdrbuck234) crowned next Monarch *pet-shop980 exiled from Council, DEATHHOUNDS37 Empress again *Winter Tournament announced Update 6.2 March 14, 2015 *Lotusofthesand fourth Empress *LydiaTheX3noGirl quits Council *Winter Tournament ends, results given Update 6.3 May 5, 2015 *Hive reaches 2000 members *Winter mode added (Hive Pureblood Royale) *Ultimate Tournament announced Update 6.4 July 5, 2015 *chaosshadow18 returning Empress from Tournament *dragonsrule4444 and Tex-_o new Deacons from Tournament *spidermanbk3 and RogueAssassin5-0 new Kings from Tournament *Game Week announced Update 6.5 July 31, 2015 *Game Week ends *Terror mode created (Hive Races) *Hunt mode created (Hive-and-Seek) *Doom of the Deep mode created (Hive Pureblood Royale) *Matriarch Tournament announced *italian-stal's reign ends Age 7 Updates With the dawn of the age seven updates for the clan, italian-stal's long-handled reign was ended with the conclusion of the Matriarch Tournament and the rise of the fourth Matriarch, dragonsrule4444. This era was one where the Hive had to adapt to a new leader for the first time in several years, thereby changing the static ambiance created by the end of italian-stal's time as leader. Shortly after, however, the Hive found itself in another Recession (of 2015) under the new Matriarch, placing the PS3 Hive in a nearly inactive state. At the same time, the Xbox sector had now recruited over 100 of its own members, but lost all of the X-Council. As such, sdrbuck234 made the first major clanwide decision of his reign: to expand the Hive onto the PC, an ideal previously proposed multiple times but rejected by previous Matriarch italian-stal. As such, sdrbuck234 expanded his own power as Monarch to the PC sector, still under the relatively inactive dragonsrule4444. This is the first era where the set rules created and regulated by italian-stal over the last several years were being changed and reevaluated. With the 2015 Recession acting over 7 months (September-April), this age held the longest hiatus of updates in the clan, thereby acting as the longest update age to date. Update 7.0 August 4, 2015 *New Matriarch dragonsrule4444 is now leader *italian-stal extra Empress *dinoshark2000 exiled from Council, fourth Deacon *Matriarch Tournament ends Update 7.1 '''December 11, 2015 * Hive reaches 2100 members (100 Xbox members) * PC Sector open * Sdrbuck234 Monarchy extended to PC sector * Hive in 2015 Recession '''Update 7.2 June 2016 *Hive exits 2015 Recession *X-Sectors expands to Xbox One *Cross-integration of ranks begins *piz420 fifth Empress *untimentcreeper quits Council, LydiaTheX3noGirl returning Empress *Score mode created (Hive Tournament) *Summer Tournament announced